player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Bao
Bao is a minor character from Black Lagoon ''and an NPC in ''Bad Blood. He can be found at his bar, the Yellow Flag. Information Summary He was a former ARVN soldier who fought in the Vietnam War, before coming to Roanapur. Using the Yellow Flags popularity, Bao uses the bar as a way of gathering information, which he sells. The bar has a built-in bullet proof steel plating that he had installed, which can withstand .50-cal ammunition. The bar has an upstairs that is used as a brothel called the Sloppy Swing run by an obese woman called Madam Flora. Adventure Role While Bao isn't on the scale of the major players, he keeps his ear to the ground and sometimes hears things that slips between the cracks. His bar is also a way for Investigators to pick up side jobs or assignments put out for anyone to pick up. In terms of personality, Bao is aggressively neutral and keeps his head down when the bullets fly, though this doesn't prevent his bar becoming collateral damage. While unaware of the existence of the Moonlit World, he has a few experiences dating back from the Vietnam War which could very well show up, depending on the GM. Under no circumstances will Bao take any sides, save to defend his place. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Bao is a human, who relies on his street savvy and sense to get out of situations. When the time calls for it, he also has the advantage of wartime experience to fall back on, which shows in the weapon he keeps beneath the bar and the protection he installed due to understanding the city he lives in. Skills *''Accounting'' – Grants understanding of accountancy procedures, and reveals the financial functioning of a business or person. Inspecting the books, one might detect cheated employees, siphoned-off funds, payment of bribes or blackmail, and whether or not the financial condition is better or worse than claimed. Looking through old accounts, one could see how money was gained or lost in the past (grain, slave-trading, whiskey-running, etc.) and to whom and for what payment was made. *'Bargain' – The skill of obtaining something for an agreeable price. The bargainer must state the price at which he or she wishes to purchase the item and, for each 2% difference between the price and the asking price, he or she must subtract 1 percentile from his Bargain skill. The seller will not take a loss, no matter how good the bargaining. The keeper usually determines the bottom-line secretly. *''Profession(Bartender) - Serving and mixing drinks as a job. *'Dodge''' – Allows an investigator instinctively to evade blows, thrown missiles, attacks from ambush, and so forth. A character attempting Dodge in a combat round may also parry, but not attack. Dodge can increase through experience, like other skills. If an attack can be seen, a character can try to dodge it. Against guns, a defender may try to dodge only the first bullet fired at him in a round. *'Perception' – This skill allows the user to spot a secret door or compartment, notice a hidden intruder, find an inconspicuous clue, recognize a repainted automobile, become aware of ambushers, notice a bulging pocket, or anything similar. This is an important skill in the game. *'Submachine Gun' – When firing any machine pistol or submachine gun, use this skill. *''First Aid'' – The percentage change of awakening an unconscious or stunned comrade, setting a broken limb, treating burn damage, resuscitating a drowning victim, etc. First Aid has no effect on diseases or subtle physical ailments, nor on poisonings unless the keeper allows the roll. *''Gather Information''-''' A skill that allows one to obtain information from the locals, once per day. This information is not entirely reliable, but gives a good picture as to the current state of things. *'''Credit Rating – Narrowly, how prosperous and confident the investigator seems to be. This is the investigator’s chance to panhandle or get a loan from a bank or business, and it is also the chance for the investigator to pass a bad check or to bluff past a demand for credentials. 'Equipment ' *First Aid Kit(behind the bar). *M16 Rifle *Rifle Ammo x 3(Two normal, one silver with the stamp of the Rip-Off Church) Character Relationships * Revy 'Two Hands'- A hate/love relationship. Its a running gag that she tends to be at the center of every situation his bar blows up. * Madame Flora- Business partner. She runs a brothel upstairs. Trivia *Bao doesn't question much, people get killed that way if they're sloppy. *For a cut, Bao can easily become a middleman to obtain most goods you need. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Bad Blood Category:NPCs